The Twists Of Time
by Amara Calla
Summary: A series of oneshots of things that happened in Doctor Who, or that I think should have happened. If I was God of DW, this is how I would Twist Time in my wonderfully weird and random way. Will be mostly Doctor/Rose pairing, but who knows? T to be safe.
1. The Big Bad Wolf

**A/N: Hi! I really can't stick to one fandom, so I have started this! This will be a big collection of oneshots of all shapes and sizes... Hopefully...**

**Most of the oneshots will be Rose/Doctor, but there may be other pairings, sooooooo...**

**The inspiration for this collection and this oneshot came from the marvellous, talented 'The Chibi's Are Stalking Me' - go read her story What If, it is amazingly large - it has almost 1000 oneshots!**

**Disclaimer- No, Nada, Nope, 否, Non, Nein, αριθ, não, нет - Does that clear it up for you? **

**If not, then here- I. DO. NOT. OWN. DOCTOR. WHO. HAPPY?**

**And without further ado!-  
**

The TARDIS has been here all this long, long time throughout so many of the Doctor's adventures. They have rarely been seen without the other – the lonely wanderer and the stolen TARDIS. She was his constant, his one stable companion, the only one that he could rely on through all of his travels.

So why, when tales are told and songs are sung across all of time and space, do the listeners never hear the story of an age old blue box who makes all of these spectacular adventures possible?

The one who comforted the traveller when his companions inevitably left, whether by their own choice or against their will. The one who often stepped in at the last moment to remind the Doctor that all hope was not lost. The one that saw everything that happened to her Doctor and suffered alongside him.

This is the tale of one such time, when a desperate girl by the name of Rose Tyler looked into the TARDIS's heart... And the TARDIS looked back.

Now the TARDIS has a knowledge, an understanding of time, she is no traveller drifting on the tides of the vortex, for it is part of her. Yet she had never seen so clearly, nor so far into the what-if's and could-have-been's as she had when the young blonde had fused their minds together. Just an insignificant human child – but so very special in her own way, the oh so very human creativity, curiosity and instinct leaked into the TARDIS, sharpening the beam and focusing the radar. They saw _everything. _The pain, the suffering and the heartfelt loneliness that would be inevitable if Lady Fate had her way...

And Lady Fate _would _get her way, because Destiny cannot be changed... It can however be tweaked. By certain people, at certain times. And one of those people happened to be the TARDIS. After thousands of life threatening missions to stop people from changing their Destiny, Lady Fate felt that she owed the Doctor a favour. And so, when the TARDIS poured a bit of her soul into Rose Tyler, Lady Fate turned the other cheek.

And thus the Bad Wolf was created. The Big Bad Wolf huffed and puffed to save her Doctor and when the time came to be drawn out of the human body, a small piece stayed behind waiting, slowly changing its human host into something... _more._ Waiting until the day her faithful Doctor came back for her.

The day their four hearts could beat as one.

**A/N: Sorry if there are any mistakes, I don't have a beta.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Please review! Because what do reviews mean? Prizes! **

**... Oh wait, wrong T.V. program... Anyway I'll give you a smartie if you review! *puppy dog eyes*  
**


	2. Songs for

**Hmmm... Not got much to say... Oh! Except that this idea was originally 'The Chibi's Are Stalking Me''s, but I borrowed the idea! Just parts of songs that I think suit the characters.  
**

**Disclaimer: I Do Solemnly Swear That Do _Not _Own Doctor Who... Deal With It!**

**(Woot! I discovered how to make a page break!)

* * *

**

**The Master:** The Rose – Westlife

It's the heart afraid of breaking, that never learns to dance,  
It's the dream afraid of waking, that never takes the chance,  
It's the one who won't be taken, who cannot seem to give,  
And the soul afraid of dying, that never learns to live.

**9****th****/10****th**** Doctor and Rose:** Hero – Enrique Iglesias

Would you swear, that you'll always be mine?  
Or would you lie? Would you run and hide?  
Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care you're here, tonight

I can be your hero, baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away

**Martha:** Do You Know – Enrique Iglesias

Do you know what it feels like loving someone,

That's in a rush to throw you away?

Do you know, do you know, do you know, do ya?

Do you know what it feels like to be the last one,

To know the lock on the door has changed?

**10****th**** Doctor about Rose:** Smile – Uncle Kracker

You make me smile like the sun, fall out of bed  
Sing like bird, dizzy in my head  
Spin like a record, crazy on a Sunday night

You make me dance like a fool, forget how to breathe  
Shine like gold, buzz like a bee  
Just the thought of you can drive me wild  
Oh, you make me smile

**The Master:** Save You – Kelly Clarkson

I didn't mean, didn't mean to leave you stranded  
Went away 'cause I didn't want to face the truth  
Reaching out, reach for me empty handed  
You don't know if I care, you're trying to find the proof

There were times I'd wonder could I have eased your pain?  
Why did I turn away, away?

**10****th**** Doctor- After Rose got stuck: **If I Can't Love Her – from Beauty and the Beast

Hopeless.  
As my dream dies,  
As the time flies,  
Love a lost illusion,  
Helpless.  
Unforgiven,  
Cold and driven,  
To this sad conclusion ,

No beauty could move me,  
No goodness improve me,  
No power on earth, if I can't love her,  
No passion could reach me,  
No lesson could teach me,  
How I could have loved her and make her love me too,  
If I can't love her, then who?

**Donna in 'The Runaway Bride': **It's Midnight Cinderella – Garth Brooks

I guess your prince charming,  
Wasn't after all,  
'Cause he sure seemed different right after the ball ,  
I guess more than horses are turnin' into rats,  
And by the way he's walkin',  
I can guess where your slipper's at.

**Martha: **Part of Your World (Reprise) – A Little Mermaid

What would I give,  
To live where you are?  
What would I pay,  
To stay here beside you?  
What would I do to see you,  
Smiling at me?

**9****th****/10****th**** Doctor: **Kiss the Girl – A Little Mermaid

Yes, you want her,  
Look at her, you know you do,  
Possible she wants you too,  
There is one way to ask her,  
It don't take a word,  
Not a single word,  
Go on and kiss the girl.

**Rose: **Cinderella – Lionel Richie

She is a gentle flower, she is the sun and rain and,  
She could be the reason for my joy and my pain,  
The first thing I see each morning, the last thing I see at night,  
You know if I could have all that,  
That's all I wish for in my life,

Why did she have to go,  
What do I say to find her,  
This girl is the only one,  
I cannot deny her,  
She's making love to my mind,  
And I can't forget this feeling,  
It's her voice that's calling,  
It's her voice I need,

**Mickey: **Right Here Waiting – Richard Marx

Wherever you go,  
Whatever you do,  
I will be right here waiting for you,  
Whatever it takes,  
Or how my heart breaks,  
I will be right here waiting for you.

**9th Doctor:** I'm A Believer - Smashmouth

I thought love was  
Only true in fairy tales,  
Meant for someone else  
But not for me,  
Love was out to get to me,  
That's the way it seems,  
Disappointment haunted  
All my dreams,

And then I saw her face,  
Now I'm a believer,  
Not a trace,  
Of doubt in my mind,  
I'm in love,  
I'm a believer,  
I couldn't leave her,  
If I tried.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked! I'm feeling in a very Disneyish (Oh pish posh, I'm allowed to make up words if I want to!) mood at the mo. As you can probably see from this, I fully support Doctor/Rose - especially 10/Rose! (And if you couldn't, what is wrong with you, you nutbar?)**

**Not too sure about the song for the Master, but...?**

**Why don't you tell me what _you_ think? (hint,hint...)...**

**REVIEW DAMNIT! Pretty please?  
**


	3. The Game

**A/N: Okay... Ain't got nuffin' to say... Innit...**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Doctor Who, Rose and Donna would be Timelords and the Doctor's companions forever and ever, Reinnette De Pompadour (Or however the hell you spell that name) would be burning in a hole somewhere and the Clone!Doctor wouldn't exist. Do you get me? Good.**

**On with the story.

* * *

**

It all started with a game.

"Doctor?" A young blonde called to a man lying under the TARDIS console.

"Hmm?" He replied, poking his head out to look at her, the sonic screwdriver between his teeth.

"I'm bored. Can we play a game?" Rose asked in a mock whiny type of voice.

"Really?" The Doctor started, exasperated. "We are in a Time And Relative Dimension In Space machine, Rose. We can go anywhere, anytime, and you want to play a game!"

"Please, Doctor?" She said, pouting slightly.

"No! No, no, no, no." Her eyes widened. "Aw, don't do the puppy eyes, you know I can't... You did the puppy eyes... Oh, fine."

"Okay!" Rose grinned when he agreed. "Here's how we play. We each get to ask the other player five questions and they have to answer completely truthfully. Got it? Good. You go first!"

"What is the point of this game? Okay, okay, I'm thinking of a question!" He hastily backpedalled as Rose glared at him. "Hmmm... What did you really think of Captain Jack Harkness?"

Rose rolled her eyes. "Well, he was a terrible flirt, and could be pretty annoying at times but... I really liked him. He was like the older brother I never had..."

"Okay, which of my incarnations do you prefer?"

"Hmm," The Doctor watched as Rose sat on the bench, pondering his question. "It's hard to say. Your last one – the one with the big ears and the leather jacket – was like a big teddy bear, but I gotta say I like this one better. Even when you babble at a hundred miles an hour, expecting me to understand!"

The Doctor in question chuckled, pleased. "Do you remember anything about the time when you looked into the heart of the TARDIS?"

"I... May remember a cheesy line and a kiss by a certain Doctor... I mean, seriously, 'I think you need a Doctor', was that the best you could do?"

Rubbing his neck, the Timelord quickly said, "Okay, moving on... What did you think about me when I first regenerated?"

"Well, I was obviously really shocked, but not just because you had changed faces. I could've sworn that I had seen you before. The New Year before I first met you... But I must have been imagining it, I can hardly remember, it was just an ordinary New Years day."

"That's strange..." The Doctor mused, scratching his chin, before he dropped his gaze, a slight vulnerability in his eyes. "How long do you plan on staying with me?"

Rose heard the pain underlying the question and pulled him down to sit next to her on the bench. She held his face so he was looking straight into her eyes before answering. "Forever and ever, if I have my way."

She held the Doctor's gaze for a few more seconds before gleefully exclaiming, "It's my turn!"

"Do you think I'm pretty?" She asked, only slightly joking.

"No." He said shortly. Rose looked slightly taken aback, that hadn't been the usual kind compliment that she had come to expect from the Doctor.

"Do I ever cross your mind?" She hesitatingly asked.

"No."

"Do you want to be with me forever?" Rose questioned with slight trepidation.

"No."

"Would you cry if I walked away?" Her voice trembled.

"No."

Trying to hide the pain in her voice, she steeled herself for her last question. "Do you like me?"

"No." The Doctor answered in a weary voice. Rose let out a strangled sob and turned to dash into her room – her hair swinging in her face, masking the tears that were rapidly falling.

The Timelord stood, grabbing her wrist and pulling her back to face him so he could explain.

"You're not pretty, you're beautiful." He lifted his spare hand to caress her cheek. "You don't cross my mind, because you're always on my mind." His voice gradually became more intense. "I don't want to be with you forever, I _need_ to be with you forever. If you walked away I wouldn't cry, I'd die."

He paused for a moment, as if fighting an internal battle.

"I don't like you... Rose Tyler, I love you."

Comprehension dawned on Rose's face as she realised what the Doctor had just said. Beaming, she threw her arms around his neck and whispered, "I love you too, my Doctor", before their lips met.

It all started with a game.

* * *

**A/N: Soooo... Anyway...**

**Please review, go on, you know you want to! If you do, you get a clone of the Doctor of your choice! Now, doesn't that sound tempting?**

**(Review!)  
**


	4. Time Is Relative

**A/N: Don't ask...**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Doctor Who...

* * *

**

Time is relative. It twists and turns at every opportunity. Most people cannot even hope to understand Time. But there are those that do. They poke and prod it, tweaking and changing certain events so they better suit their fancy. They watch over all time and space. Time is relative.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I know it's short (sorry!) but this was for my English class. We had to write a short saga story with only 50 words on a topic of our choice. I couldn't decide so I just opened a thesaurus and used the first word my eyes fell on. That just happened to be _Time _so I took it as a sign and wrote a very vague Doctor Who piece.**

**Please review!  
**


	5. Collision

**A/N: Okay, so this was originally meant to be a short drabble but it kind of ran away with me. I got the inspiration when I was walking down the street and I saw a woman texting and a man fiddling with something. They weren't looking where they were going and crashed into each other, and I got this idea... well you'll see. Anyway, it wouldn't leave me alone. I can't honestly say that I'm sorry about that though, because I quite like how it turned out.**

**This is set on Pete's world after Journey's End and everything happened as it did in the series but Rose never found a way back and the human doctor never existed. This follows as if one year in Pete's world equals three years where the Doctor is. It's been six years for Rose and eighteen for the Doctor. Does that make sense? Ah well, who wants to make sense? Pfft, not me! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is Amelia!  
**

Rose walked down the crowded street, tugging on a strand of her hair, glaring at the new unfamiliar colour as if it would go away if she stared hard enough. She hated it. When her mum had first seen it, Jackie Tyler had burst out laughing. And Rose could see why. It didn't suit her at all, it made her skin look pale and sickly and the worst thing was, she couldn't wear her favourite colour anymore! Still, if it made her daughter happy, it was fine with her. Rose had died her hair the same colour as her 6 year old daughter's when Amelia had come home from school crying because no-one in her class had that colour hair. She had felt excluded even though she had the perfect eyes and skin to compliment her hair... Unlike Rose. Thank God it was only temporary!

And so as Rose walked down the street, deep in thought, she didn't notice the man heading her way, equally distracted as he fiddled with something in his hand – until they collided.

CRASH!

Rose fell to the ground and pieces of what seemed to be a broken laptop clattered to the ground from the man's arms. "Oh, I'm so sorry-" they both said.

"No, it was my fault-" they said in unison again. The man rubbed his neck and held out a hand to help Rose up. She giggled in embarrassment and took his hand, looking up at him. She looked. And stared. He was beautiful; there was no other word for it. He was tall, with long dark hair that fell in his eyes slightly. And his eyes, oh his_ eyes!_ They swirled and glinted in the sunlight, the green orbs seeming to shift and shimmer constantly, reflecting the half smile on his red lips. He wore a light blue shirt with the sleeves rolled up to reveal tanned forearms and a grey waistcoat with black jeans. A leather cord hung round his neck holding a few beads and a delicate pink diamond ring that looked strangely familiar. He looked around Rose's age, 25, maybe 26.

As she looked at him for what seemed like hours, but was really just a few seconds, Rose realised that she was still holding the strangers hand and let go quickly, blushing. He looked at her curiously and bent to pick up his things. Once the components were all gathered in his arms, he stood and sent her a probing look and a smile before turning and walking away, muttering something like "Everyone gets to be ginger except me!" in a petulant voice.

Rose turned to walk away too, her mind still on the mysterious stranger, when she stepped on something and nearly fell to the ground again. Looking down to see what she had stepped on, a flash of blue caught her eye. Must've been something the man dropped, she thought, and picked it up, ready to run after him. Then she got a good look at it. Her eyes filled with tears. Her hand flew to her mouth as she let out a strangled gasp. It was a screwdriver. But not just any screwdriver. A _Sonic _screwdriver.

She whispered the name in disbelief. "_Doctor_..." Then Rose realised that he hadn't recognised her. Her heart and soul was walking away from her. Then she screamed. "DOCTOR!"

He stopped and turned to see the woman he had bumped into sprinting towards him. He cocked his head to the side and asked, "How do you know my name? That's impossible! I'm not even from this universe!"

"Don't you recognise me?" She asked before sweeping her hair away from her face.

The Doctor's eyes widened. "Rose?"

She nodded shyly and threw her arms around the Timelord's neck, kissing him deeply.

He responded with equal enthusiasm and didn't pull away until they were both gasping for air.

"Two questions," The Doctor said, "First, how did you recognise me? This is my second regeneration since... well... since we got separated."

Rose held up the screwdriver. "You dropped something!"

"Ah," He replied. "And secondly, what have you done to your hair?"

"Well, I didn't want to, but she did, and that's all that matters."

"Who?" He asked.

"My... Well, our daughter." The Timelord's jaw dropped. "Amelia Celeste Smith. I figured that since you don't have a last name, I would use Smith."

The Doctor finally recovered enough to say one word. "Explain."

**A/N: Hope you liked! I may continue this if I feel like it, or maybe write about some of Amelia's life before this. Either way, in the meantime, if anyone wants to continue this and make it into a story, as long as you credit me and tell me about the story (so I can read it) in a review, you can!**

**Thanks to everyone who has already reviewed, it's a great inspiration. Please review and you get a sonic screwdriver! Wooot!  
**


	6. Insanity

**A/N: Don't ask... Really, just don't. I have absolutely no idea...**

**Disclaimer: Why would you even think that I owned Doctor Who? I mean, seriously, I'm writing on _Fanfiction_.net! Duh!

* * *

**

_Sickness, insanity and death were the angels that surrounded my cradle and they have followed me throughout my life - __**Edvard Munch **_

He stood at the brink, the edge of all time and reason. He felt the icy wind blowing in his face, ruffling his hair, nipping at his bare skin. And he remembered. He remembered all the pain and loss in his life, but also the joy and triumph. He balanced on the razor edge of the knife, swaying back and forth. Then, he spread his arms and took the dive– cutting through the air like a bullet, plummeting towards the endless blackness. And he smiled.

* * *

**A/N: I told you not to ask... This is probably the Doctor, but with me, who knows?  
**

**Ermmmm... Review?  
**


	7. Running

**A/N: Just another random quote thing... Ugh, what's with all the angst today? Aren't you happy that there have been two updates today? Aren't ya? Aren't ya? Even if they are both really short...**

**Disclaimer: I am a something-teen year old girl! Do you really think I own Doctor Who?

* * *

**

_"But at my back I always hear Time's winged chariot hurrying near." – __**Andrew Marvell**_

"_Seriously, there's an awful lot of running!"- __**Donna, The Doctor's Daughter**_

The Doctor is always running. From his childhood, when he looked into the vortex, running was the only thing he knew, the one stable thing in his life. Companions, friends, family, flashed by in fleeting moments of happiness, but by his choice, or theirs, or in certain cases neither, the Doctor left them behind in the dust. Sometimes, on a few rare occasions, he could be convinced to slow down and take in the wonders of the universe – to smell the roses - but not for long. The Doctor has to keep moving, sprinting forward, never looking back lest time should catch up with him and the fear and horrors of his past be revealed. But there comes a time when every man must rest, letting the winged chariot whisk them away into the eternal slumber.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked! Review, because I'm not sure that this makes sense... Tell me either way!**

**And I think I kinda went OTT with the commas... sorry...  
**


End file.
